gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Genba
Outline Genba is the younger brother of Hougen. He looks very similar to his brother but his ears aren't wounded and he has no scars. Though, his front head gets scalped by Akame later in the manga. The Personality in the series Genba was an aggressive and evil dog. He was less intelligent and more reckless and impulsive than his brother. He also didn't seem to be very independent, working from Hougen's order and following his brother's ideals and repeating his brother's thoughts instead of his own. Like his brother, Genba had a perverted liking for females, especially Japanese breeds. Genba was very sadistic, often wanting to slowly suffocate his opponents and occasionally seeming to enjoy the pain himself. Like his brother, he didn't care about his soldiers and once left his wounded soldiers to freeze to death. Though described dumb by his brother, he has actually shown more cunning side when he is calm. Still, he clearly wasn't too smart and was unable to do more complex planning like his brother. He admires his brother and seems to be a bit like a puppy in behavior when compared to him. Genba in Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Genba is the younger brother of Hougen. When he and his brother were younger, they were abandoned in a kennel with alot of different dogs by a bad breeder. The pack decreased because of Genba and Hougen's cruel hierarchy. They survived by eating the other dogs inside. One day, the breeder returned to the kennel to check on the progress. The two brothers killed him and then escaped. Genba is set out to conquer the fortress Gajou where he meets the Kai-kens Shouji, Shigure, Dodo and Buru whom he and his soldiers defeated. Genba himself kills Shouji and guards Gajou until his brother arrives. After an encounter with Weed’s group, Genba gets badly wounded after he suffered a massive head injury from being pushed off a cliff by Tesshin and Shigure. He began to slaughter his own men due to his brain damage and then attacked Hougen. Hougen then killed his younger brother to end his suffering, and yelled orders at his soldiers to kill Weed fast as revenge. He then licked his Genba's head as a sign of grief. There were few differences between Hougen and Genba, other than the fact Genba often appeared to admire his brother and acted somewhat submissively to Hougen. But, both brothers possessed the same lust for power, hatred for humans and complete disregard of anyone else's lives but their own. Genba made Hougen promise to him that if he were to be killed, it would be by his brother's fangs. Hougen fulfilled the promise he made in episode 18, and although the other dogs interpreted Genba's killing as cruel, it actually was one brother looking out for the other. Genba in Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Genba's role in the manga is somewhat similar but with a few exceptions - the the Great Dane brothers (Hougen and Genba) attacked the two police officers, Tanuma got killed and Shouji Sudou was wounded after foolishly opening the kennel doors. Genba had encountered Akame who had scalped him on his head (in between his ears) with the combination of his fangs and agility. With his scalped head, this made it an easy target for Tesshin who fought him. In the end, Genba had a severe head injury and paralyzed back legs. Hougen finally breaks rips his brain out to put an end to his suffering quickly and painlessly. See more pictures in Genba (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Great Danes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hougen's Group Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Deceased (killed by Hougen) Category:Pet Dogs Category:Enemys